Un halloween muy lyokero
by MsBC
Summary: ¿Cómo viven los Guerreros Lyoko halloween? ¿Les tenderá XANA una trampa? ¿Irán a una fiesta? ¡Pronto lo sabrás!


**¡Buenas a todos! Este es mi primer One-shot, y como no, es de Código Lyoko, una serie que me encanta (a diferencia de Código Lyoko Evolución, todo hay que decirlo). Y como hace poco fue Halloween, decidí escribirla, aunque no la subí a tiempo xD**

**Bueno, sin más os la dejo para que la leáis y deis vuestra propia opinión. Eso sí, aunque sea de Halloween, no da miedo. ¡Qué la disfrutéis!**

Jeremy estaba, como siempre, sentando en su habitación, trabajando con el ordenador. Estaba trabajando en un Nuevo algoritmo para hacer posible la virtualización directa en el sector 5. De momento, parecía que había terminado. Ejecutó un programa de prueba, y apareció una ventana de error.

"Oh, ¿y ahora qué?" murmuró. Ejecutó un diagnóstico, y los resultados mostraron algunos errores de cálculo. "Ah. Solo unos simples errores matemáticos." Volvió a escribir, intentando corregir sus errores. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que la puerta que había detrás de él se estaba abriendo lentamente.  
"¡BUU!" Gritó una voz detrás de él. Jeremy gritó y se cayó de su silla. Oyó risas. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Logan y Ulrich observándole, intentando contener la risa.

"¡Feliz Halloween, Einstein!" Dijo Odd. Logan rio.

"¡Muy buena, Aelita!" Dijo Yumi.

"Eso… no ha sido… gracioso, Aelita." Dijo Jeremy, jadeando y tratando de levantarse.

"Claro que sí." Aelita todavía se reía. "La única razón por la que no te parece divertido es porque tú eras el objetivo de la broma." Le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"¿Tú crees?" Dijo Jeremy irritado.

"¿Por qué estás todavía aquí Jeremy? La fiesta empieza en una hora." Preguntó Ulrich.

"¿Qué fiesta?" Jeremy levantó una ceja.

"Emm… ¡la fiesta! ¿La fiesta de Halloween de la Academia Kadic? ¿La fiesta de Halloween en la que Aelita es DJ? ¿La fiesta a la que prometiste ir? ¡Esa fiesta!" Dijo Odd, desconcertado.

"Hablando del DJ, ¡tengo que ir ya al gimnasio! ¡Os veo en un rato chicos!" Dijo Aelita, y se fue.

"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Casi lo olvido!" Dijo Jeremy.

"Bueno, ¡date prisa y arréglate!" Dijo Odd. "¡Le prometiste a Aelita que irías! ¿Sabes cuánto significa esto para ella?"

"Sí, lo sé, Odd. Ahora si no os importa, salid de mi habitación para que me pueda arreglar." Jeremy lo empujó a la puerta.

Diez minutos después, Jeremy salió de su habitación con mucho mEjor aspectO que antes. Su pelo estaba peinado, las gafas estaban limpias, y se había puesto un chaleco. Todos estaban tratando de controlar su risa.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jeremy después de unos segundos. "¿Qué?"

"Es una fiesta de disfraces, Einstein." Dijo Ulrich.

"Todos nos vamos a vestir con nuestros trajes de Lyoko. Incluso Aelita." Añadió Logan.

"No. Para nada. No podemos arriesgarnos a—"

"Jeremy, es Halloween. A nadie le va a importar. Todos van a pensar que es solo un disfraz." Dijo Yumi.

"¿Pero cómo vais a conseguir los trajes fuera de Lyoko?" Preguntó Jeremy.

"Es fácil. Tomé esquemas de todos los trajes, y los reproduje en casa. Mi madre tiene una sala de costura completa. Me enseñó a coser y a hacer ropa." Intervino Logan. "¿Qué? Es una habilidad muy valiosa." Añadió al ver la mirada de Jeremy.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está el mío?"

"En la habitación de Ulrich y Odd. Iré a por él." Logan se fue por el pasillo. Treinta segundos después, regresó con lo que parecía partes de espuma de poliestireno de un robot en sus brazos. Las puso en la cama de Jeremy.

"Un momento, faltan dos cosas." Se fue otra vez, y diez segundos después, regresó con una pieza de ropa, un traje, que tenía una enorme cantidad de detalles; parecía la armadura de Darth Vader con esteroides. Lo otro que llevaba era un par de zapatos que parecían los pies de un robot.

"No sabes cuantas tiendas he tenido que recorrer para encontrarlos." Dijo Logan, señalando los zapatos. "Y de tu talla, además."

Jeremy cogió el traje, lo miró, y silbó de asombro. Todo era como debería ser, y tenía más detalles que el original, pero al mismo tiempo, no parecía tan ridículo como en Lyoko. De hecho, Logan había conseguido que parecía de tipo duro.

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas?" Preguntó Logan.

"¿Que qué pienso? ¡Creo que es lo más maravilloso que he visto nunca! Esperad." Jeremy cogió el traje y los zapatos y volvió a su habitación. Unos minutos después, salió con el traje puesto. La mitad derecha de su cara estaba oscurecida por el "casco", sus brazos y su pecho tenían la armadura de espuma, los zapatos le quedaban perfectos, y había incluso un filtro rojo en el interior del "casco" para sus gafas que le daba un aspecto de "ojos de rayo láser".

"Dios, Logan, te has esforzado mucho con esto, ¿verdad?" Dijo Ulrich, rodeando Jeremy y mirando a su traje.  
Logan se rio. "Sí. Pero lo he hecho con todos vuestros trajes".

"Ey, ya que lo has dicho, ¿no deberíamos ponernos nuestros trajes?" Preguntó Yumi. "La fiesta empieza en media hora."

"Sí, id a hacer eso chicos." Dijo Jeremy. "Voy ha hacer unas últimas cosillas de mi trabajo. Venid a recogerme cuando hayáis terminado. No me quiero perder la fiesta."

"Lo haremos, Terminator." Dijo Logan, con un ligero acento alemán.

"¿Sabéis que es australiano verdad?" Dijo Jeremy.

"Sí, pero un acento alemán es más chulo." Contestó Logan. Se acercó a Jeremy. "Un consejo, Jeremy: A nadie le gustan los sabelotodos."

"Sí, pero es major ser un sabelotodo que no saber nada."

"Touché." Contestó Logan, sonriendo. "Nos vemos en, umm, ¿treinta minutos?"

"Claro. Nos vemos." Jeremy volvió a su habitación. Por supuesto, treinta minutos después, llamaron a su puerta. _Mi trabajo está casi terminado, pero tengo que ir a la fiesta. Se lo prometí a Aelita. Pero no puedo dejarlo aquí abierto._ Decidió protegerlo con una contraseña, y entonces abrió la puerta.

"¿Preparado, Jeremy?" Preguntó Yumi.

"Todo lo que puedo. Sabes que no se me dan bien los eventos sociales."

"Oh, Jeremy." Dijo Odd. Golpeó a Jeremy en el brazo.

"¡Eh! ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Anímate." Contestó Odd. "Estarás bien."

Fueron al gimnasio. Allí, todo estaba decorado estilo Halloween. Las calabazas talladas se alineaban en el escenario. Había una misteriosa niebla (había dos máquinas de niebla debajo del escenario), y los focos tenían filtros naranjas y negros. Y en el centro del escenario, estaba Aelita. Estaba vestida con su traje de Lyoko, y como todos los trajes de los guerreros Lyoko, ¡era mejor que el original! Jeremy casi se desmayó cuando la vio. Se quedó ahí plantado, mirándola. Ella levantó la vista, lo vio, y saludó. Entonces habló en el micrófono.

"¡Buenas fiesteros! Voy a hacer un pequeño descanso. William se va a hacer cargo." Después bajó del escenario y se acercó a ellos.

"¡Ey, chicos! ¿Qué tal?" Miró a Jeremy otra vez. "¡Guau! ¡Estás increíble!"

"Gracias. ¡Tú también estás genial!". Contestó Jeremy. Aelita se sonrojó.

"¡Venga chicos, vamos a bailar!" Insistió Logan.

"No gracias. Yo no bailo." Dijo Jeremy. Aelita lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a la pista de baile. La suerte quiso que, en el momento que llegaron a la pista de baile, empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

"Esto es para todos los enamorados." Dijo William, y miró a Aelita. Ella le levantó los pulgares.

"Te lo he dicho, yo no bailo." Jeremy protestó mientras Aelita empezaba a bailar con él.

"Oh, anímate. Solo sígueme." Bailó lento con él por un rato, y parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien. De repente, la música se apagó, y se fue la luz.

Mucha gente gritó. Otros abrazaron fuertemente a sus parejas. Y un par de personas se rieron. Jeremy solo podía ver bien con su ojo derecho, gracias a una mini luz LED que Logan había puesto en el casco. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Los que se reían eran William, Sissi, que estaba al lado del interruptor de la luz, y Logan, que estaba al lado de William.

"¡Pillados!" William se rio. "¡Solo una pequeña broma para vosotros, es Halloween!" Reanudó la música, y los bailarines, un poco agitados, volvieron a bailar. Aelita se estaba riendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Habíais planeado esto?" Preguntó Jeremy.

"Sip. Gracioso, ¿verdad?" Tenía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, como si hubiera otra sorpresa. "Espera un segundo."

Volvió a la cabina del DJ y le hizo señas a William. Tapó el micrófono y empezaron a hablar. Después de unos segundos, William asintió y volvió a su música. Aelita se giró hacia Logan y le preguntó algo. Luego, Logan reunió a los Guerreros y a Aelita, y volvieron a Jeremy.

"¿Y bien, Aelita? Logan dice que hay algo que quieres enseñarnos." Dijo Yumi.

"Sí, pero tenemos que ir a la fábrica." Dijo. Jeremy levantó una ceja, pero nadie pudo verlo porque estaba tapada por el casco.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó. Sacudió su cabeza y puso un dedo en sus labios, indicando que era una sorpresa.

"Vale, bueno, no tiene sentido perder el tiempo. ¡Vamos!" Dijo Logan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica, todo estaba diferente. Embriagador. Había decoración de Halloween por todo el ordenador y la habitación del, y la usual pantalla del ordenador había desaparecido. En su lugar, el monitor mostraba una pequeña animación con letras torcidas "Feliz Halloween" y un pequeño esqueleto bailando alrededor. Por segunda vez esa noche, Jeremy silbó con asombro.

"Guau. Solo… guau." dijo. Mirando a Aelita, dijo, "¿Has hecho todo esto también?"

"No, la verdad. Logan lo ha hecho. Yo he tenido un trabajo mucho más difícil."

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Ulrich.

"Vamos a Lyoko, ¿vale?" Aelita ejecutó la cuenta atrás de la virtualización, y fue al ascensor. Los demás la siguieron. Cuando llegaron a la sala del escáner, los escáners ya estaban abiertos, esperándolos. Aelita, Yumi y Logan entraron primero, luego Odd, Ulrich, y Jeremie.

Dentro de Lyoko, estaban en el sector del bosque. Todo había cambiado. Todo parecía viejo y decrépito, como esas películas viejas de fantasmas. Había una pequeña niebla cerca del suelo. En algún lugar, algo (un lobo, tal vez) aulló. Casi no había luz, exceptuando la luz de la luna llena (lógicamente, una proyección holográfica) y un largo círculo de calabazas grabadas con una linterna dentro. Era espeluznante como el infierno.

"Guau. ¡Mejor de lo que esperaba!" Susurró Aelita.

"Espera, ¿así que tú _no has_ hecho esto, princesa?" Preguntó Odd.

"No, no lo ha hecho. Yo sí." Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Todos giraron para ver… ¡a XANA! Reaccionando rápido, Odd levantó su muñeca y disparó una flecha láser. Simultáneamente, Yumi sacó sus abanicos y lanzó uno. Pero XANA solo sonrió y levantó una mano. La flecha laser fue desviada por una barrera invisible. El abanico disminuyó de velocidad y cayó en su mano.

"Ahora, ahora, no deberíamos luchar." XANA cerró la mano, y el abanico desapareció, solo para reaparecer después en la mano de Yumi. "En todo caso, no he venido aquí para luchar."

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Yumi. "Eres nuestro enemigo."

"Normalmente, sí. Pero no esta noche." Contestó XANA. Para demostrarlo, aparecieron sus monstruos. Había uno de cada tipo: una cucaracha, un bloque, un cangrejo, una tarántula, una manta, un avispón, un magatanke. Uno por uno, se alinearon al lado de XANA y se inclinaron.

"Vale, ¿qué diablos está pasando?" Preguntó Odd, con la muñeca todavía extendida.

Aelita se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, ya veis, tuve que pensar un plan genial para Halloween. Pensé que podría decorar uno de los sectores de Lyoko, pero era demasiado para mi sola. No podía pedírselo a Logan, porque es prácticamente Nuevo en Lyoko, y quería que fuera una sorpresa para vosotros." Caminó hacia XANA. "Así que, la única persona que quedaba era XANA. Como él, igual que yo, está siempre conectado a Lyoko y puede controlar el terreno, parecía el mejor plan. Me virtualicé en el sector 5 y lo busqué. Envió a la Scyphozoa detrás de mí, pero vio que no era ningún peligro. Le conté lo que quería hacer, y sorprendentemente, estuvo de acuerdo. También le dije que solo esta noche, no habría lucha, hasta el final."

"Solo he tenido un par de días para terminar esto." Dijo XANA, gesticulando a todo el sector. "Pero no va a durar. Es solo temporal. Creo que, con el poco tiempo que he tenido, es impresionante."

"Es más que impresionante, XANA. Gracias." Dijo Aelita. XANA parecía avergonzado por el cumplido.

"De nada, hermana." XANA chocó sus manos una vez. Sus monstruos volvieron a la oscuridad.

"Lo siento, sigo sin entenderlo." Dijo Ulrich. "Así que, ¿XANA _no_ va a luchar contra nosotros?"

"No esta noche, joven Mister Stern." Dirigió su atención a los Guerreros. "¡Esta noche de Halloween no habrá luchas, temporalmente! Mañana, el trato habrá terminado. Y volveremos a luchar. Pero no nos preocupemos por eso. Por esta noche, ¡vamos a celebrar esta fiesta humana!" Chocó sus manos otra vez, y empezó a sonar la música, música parecida a la que había en el gimnasio en la Tierra.

"Ey, Aelita, ven aquí un segundo." Dijo Jeremy. Se acercó a él.

"¿Si?

"Lo que hiciste para que esto pasase… podrías haber resultado herida."

"Jeremy…"

"Déjame terminar. Podrías haber sido herida. Sabes que no me gusta que vayas sola a Lyoko. Ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte."

"Jeremy, yo-"

"Pero, quitando mis sentimientos por eso, creo que lo que has hecho esta noche por nosotros es increíble." La miró a los ojos. "Has hecho de este Halloween algo para el recuerdo."

"Todavía no." Tenía ese brillo en sus ojos otra vez; estaba planeando otra cosa más.

"¿De qué estás habl—" Aelita lo cortó de repente dándole un beso. Mientras estaban allí, besándose, XANA levantó una mano al cielo. Mil minas explotaron. La explosión simuló unos fuegos artificiales, y los "fuegos artificiales" formaron las palabras "¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!"

**¿Qué os ha parecido? No seáis muy duros, que es la primera jajaja Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, decidmelo en una rewiev please, así sabré que cambiar para el siguiente. ¡Ya nos leemos!**


End file.
